Mayhem
"RRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!" Mayhem is the first form of the Star Side and is currently one of two forms with a complete moveset, the other being Catastrophe. It's archetype is Rushdown since it is able to kill very quickly with it's Z or V and also overwhelm it's enemies with fast and large area of effect attacks. Moveset *'Z - Extinctive Heartbreak' **Mousing over someone and using this will instantly kill them as long as the target is below 2/3 of their max health. This move is extremely powerful but can be hard to use, especially against fast forms like Omega. **This move can kill at any health if Mayhem is in awakening. *'X - Furious Smash' **Mayhem briefly charges and then slams the ground, creating a massive dark area on the ground that will eventually explode, dealing damage and launching things in the air. The damage dcecreases depending on the target's distance from Mayhem. **Having the sword out while using this move will make the blast area much smaller but also make the damage constant. *'C - Rapid Ravaging' **Mayhem flashes, then quickly travels a long distance and summons small orbs in his path, similarly to Equinox's Z. These orbs create large explosions that deal low damage and launch things in the air. Mayhem is briefly left vulnerable when the move ends. *'V (ULT) - Decimation' **Mayhem charges for a few seconds, then creates a pulse that marks whatever it hits. If nothing is hit by the pulse, Mayhem leaves itself vulnerable for a while, unceremoniously ending the attack. If at least one thing is hit, Mayhem begins to charge a second attack, which will instantly kill everything that was marked by the first pulse regardless of their health. Mayhem does not leave itself vulnerable if this happens. Alternates Trivia * In the code, Furious Smash is referred to as "EndGROUND." * Rust has a unique aura effect, similarly to most Reality alts. However, it is not visible due to a bug with Abyssal(?). * Instead of Animus, Soltiude will transform into The Big Black upon pressing M. However, this doesn't affect the transformation into Extinction in any way. This has been removed in the Legends version. * Luminous is one of few alternate forms (another being Benevolence, Divinity alt 7) that is significant to another base form's lore. * Mayhem is one of two (non-SG:LC) forms, the other being Paradox, to have a total lore rewrite. ** Additionally, Mayhem was also the first form to get lore. Lore Mayhem, the unstoppable ravager of all things. Once a normal Robloxian living in a small town around the turn of the 21st century, he was just walking home from work when something fell from the sky, then tore through his house. Panicked, he sprinted to his house and burst in once he reached it, finding that the object was an extremely rare shard of the Silent Glitcher. This shard was one of only nine that were scattered across the universe after the catastrophe, and the soon-to-be Mayhem's shard was the first one to hit Robloxia in thousands of years. Thrilled beyond words, he took the shard, only to find that there wasn't much he could do with it at the time since he did not have a good way of using it's power. He knew that others would come to ask about what happened, so he hid the shard to prevent anyone from stealing it. A few days passed, but suddenly, his life took a turn for the worse, as he was fired from his job, made the victim of several crimes (mostly burglaries in search of whatever hit his house), and nearly killed by a stab wound as a result of one of those crimes. Of course, he lost his house as a result of all this since he could neither sustain nor pay for it. The only thing he could salvage from what he had left was his greatest treasure, the Silent Glitcher's shard, and even that had no use to him. Incredible misfortune had led him to inescapable pain, sometimes both mentally and physically. But then, soon-to-be Mayhem had an idea; the power of the Silent Glitcher could manifest itself inside of him if he just found a way to absorb it. Any other ideas he had were nearly impossible to carry out as he was except for one; impaling himself with the shard in an attempt to gain it's power. If this idea failed and he did not gain the shard's power, at least he would have an escape from the world that had so viciously turned on him. The shard tore through the soon-to-be Mayhem like a bullet through paper, resonating with an intense energy, and his vision began to fade, eventually to total darkness. When Mayhem awoke, his entire body had transformed vastly, and he felt an unknown but extreme power coursing through his veins. He also found that the Silent Glitcher shard was gone, and perhaps he had in fact absorbed it and was now one with the shard. After some experimentation, he found that his ability was tailored specifically to destroy whatever stood in his way (and was also quite violent). He felt compelled to destroy everything that had given him the push he needed to get this power, but would the guilt overwhelm him after it was done? Mayhem decided that remorse would only obstruct him; block him from his desires. Consequently, what remained of his former hometown no more than a day later was mere ashes in the wind. He felt nothing but joy while everything he once knew burned and withered, but after it was done, an unexpected feeling that he had lost his former self struck him. He remembered that his home was much more than a cesspool of bitterness to him; it was a place where most of his memories and sweet dreams were made. Breaking into tears, he left the scattering remains of his past behind forever. It was only when Mayhem started to lose control of his body when he realized that the thing that had decided to destroy all he knew was not him, but his power attempting to take control of him. He tried to fight the parasitic ability, but eventually his soul was almost entirely diminished by his own power, his body becoming no more than a husk carrying out whatever the parasite desired. But his soul still remained, and the little resistance it continues to make is the slight hope of Mayhem to be relieved of this fate worse than death. But for now, he can do no more than watch in absolute terror and anguish as entire nations are leveled by the unstoppable force he had become.Category:Forms Category:Has Lore